1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for treating hemorrhoids.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hemorrhoid is a protrusion of the internal intestinal mucosa into the lumen of the rectum and, at times, outside the body. If untreated, a hemorrhoid can be painful and can cause irritation, discomfort, and a soiling of clothing (typically underwear). Further, the untreated hemorrhoid can become thrombose, ulcerate and prone to infection.
One current technique for treating external hemorrhoids involves the topical application of emollients, prescription and other over the counter medications. However, it is generally well accepted within the medical community that the key to proper hemorrhoidal care is to keep the area clean and to minimize inflammation. Emollients and creams tend to trap fecal film and minutia on the surface of the skin. This fecal film and minutia can serve as an additional source of irritation and inflammation. Accordingly, sitz baths are the currently preferred technique for treating uncomplicated hemorrhoids.
Sitz bath treatment involves soaking the affected area in a warm water bath 3 to 4 times per day. However, frequent bathing is impractical and inefficient for the average patient. Further, cold water is now recognized as being more effective in treatment of hemorrhoids than warm water. The obvious discomfort of a cold water bath is a significant limitation on the efficacy of the sitz bath treatment technique.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a practical, effective technique for treating hemorrhoids.